Breaking Dawn, the preferred ending
by Cutlass-Kate
Summary: Bella doesn't get what she wants. Things turn a little more than a bit ugly. CONTENT MAY OFFEND TWILIGHT FANS.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is old, written about a month or so before the actual Breaking Dawn book came out. I wrote this with my friend. We both were hoping this would somehow happen within seven hundred some-odd pages. Sadly, it didn't. **THIS MAY OFFEND.** If you like Bella, then this isn't the story for you. My friend and I have abused the content of the Twilight series to satisfy our cruel needs.

We do not own the Twilight series. We simply make fun of it.

**Breaking Dawn**

**The preferred ending**

"I can't." Edward looked me right in the face when he said it.

"What? What do you mean you CAN'T?!" I hissed. I glanced at the seated crowd. They all were staring curiously at Edward and me, wondering what the hold-up was about. This was my wedding. I was supposed to be married to Edward by now. Why was it suddenly falling apart?

"I can't marry you."

AFTER HE WAS THE ONE WHO PUSHED THIS ONTO ME, HE'S BACKING OUT NOW?

"I can't turn you into a vampire either," Edward continued in a whisper.

"_What?_ Run that by me again?"

"We're leaving, Bella. Forever."

I could tell the "we" he was talking about didn't include me. "When did this happen?! When did you decide to bloody _leave_?"

"I've decided. We've decided. I know it's the right thing." Edward's eyes met his family's who all nodded. Alice was the only one who looked at me. Her face filled with remorse.

I was shaking violently. Why was this happening? I swallowed slowly, trying to take it all in.

"So. You won't marry me."

"No."

"You won't turn me into a vampire."

"No."

"You're leaving Forks forever."

"Yes."

"WHAT THE HELL, EDWARD?!"

"Please quiet down, Bella. The crowd is staring at us."

How could he be so calm? Did he know what he just did? I felt my heart collapsing inside my chest.

"Let them goddamn stare," I snapped bitterly. Tears were flowing from my eyes uncontrollably. "After what you're doing to me ... saying no right now?! This late in the game?" While standing in front of the _alter_?!

"I shouldn't have let it get so far. I was stupid. I was blinded. Bella." He took my shoulders. "I am a vampire." He said this nearly inaudibly. "You are human. We don't belong together. We were never meant to belong together."

"Me being human never bothered you before," I said, my voice cracking at all the wrong times. "Besides, I would've been a vampire, too."

Edward let out a deep breath and looked at me. There was plain grief in his eyes but for some reason, I knew it wasn't grief from leaving me.

"You don't deserve an eternity with me as one of Hell's creatures," he whispered. "You need a human's life … and being with me won't satisfy that. I need to do this. I have to. For you and for me. So … good-bye … Bella."

Without another word Edward swiftly left, his family right behind him, all filing out in a single perfect line. I finally collapsed. The tears wouldn't stop coming. Edward _left_ me. He really left me. He wasn't coming back. This wasn't a lie. I knew it wasn't a lie. And then something hit me. I raised my head. "Where's Jacob?"

There was a bang and the doors of the church were flung open. There stood Jacob, as tall and large as always. Although there was a saddened look in his face. Something was wrong.

"I imprinted." Jacob's eyes looked pleading.

"YOU WHAT?"

Jacob looked distressed. "Do you know anyone by the name of Angela?"

My jaw dropped and my eyes bulged. "A-angela?" I choked. I knew Angela, all right. She was my friend. Jacob had imprinted on my FRIEND. My face gave my answer away.

"I had a feeling you knew her." Jacob sighed and came over to look down at me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I can't love you anymore. I'm so sorry."

At that point my heart was shattered to pieces. I was left collapsed at the alter by Edward and I just got news from Jacob that he imprinted, meaning he couldn't love me anymore. This meant there was no one to love me anymore. How could this be happened? Why was this happening???

"I'm … so sorry … Bella …" Jacob took one last look at me, turned on his heel and left.

I stood up, shaking. I turned to face the on-looking crowd and stomped out of the church and walked all the way home. I didn't care that it was raining so hard I could feel every inch of my body being soaked right through. I didn't care that when I got home, I was leaving puddles wherever I stepped. I trudged upstairs and shut myself in my room and I didn't come out for three days.

The morning of the fourth day, Charlie knocked on my door. "Bells? It's ... it's been three days. You haven't eaten a thing. Are in there, Bells? Answer me. Are you alive, Bella?!"

I slowly opened the door. Charlie made a weird gagging sound. I knew what I looked like. I hadn't showered in three days and I hadn't eaten for three days, leaving my stomach shriveled and my figure unusually thin. My face was undoubtedly whiter than Edward's. Maybe I could've even passed for a vampire. I tried to chuckle at the thought but all that came out was a wheezing noise.

Charlie cleared his throat. "We're going on a trip."

"What?"

"A trip. To ... Brazil."

"Brazil … Why Brazil?"

"Because a change of country is nice once in a while, and I think you need to leave Forks for a bit."

I couldn't argue. I'd had enough of Forks. I'd had enough of America. I really did need to leave.

So we went to Brazil. The plane ride there was awkward. We stayed at a hotel near the river. The view was actually pretty. I needed to go out for some fresh air so I notified Charlie and was off. I was out walking, concealing myself within the crowd, when I saw a pale face gleaming from the shadows.

I thought I recognized it. No, I had to be mistaken. It couldn't possibly be … no, it was. Edward Cullen. Dead and in the flesh.

Who was that with him, though? Her skin was also very pale but her face was beautiful. I didn't recognize her at first but …

"Tanya …?" I had a feeling. I didn't know if it was the right feeling, but for some reason … I think I was right.

I couldn't speak; I couldn't find any words. I was undeniably conflicted. Should I say hi? Should I walk over there and say hi? Was it okay for me to walk over there and say hi to two vampires?

Edward's head rose suddenly and I flinched. His eyes suddenly met mine, but with no softness whatsoever. His eyes were hard and thirsty. I cowered against a wall. He wouldn't kill me … would he? He was a vegetarian, right?

I was trembling. Could I stand that? Being killed by my once-was love? Wait a minute. It wouldn't matter if I could or not … I'd be dead anyway.

Instinctively, I ran. My legs took me to a deserted alley where the slightest sound made me jump. I hardly felt my parched throat or my stomach which was ready to throw up whatever I ate for breakfast. I couldn't remember. The anxiety was too much.

"Hello, Bella." A velvety voice rang in my ear. I jumped and slammed my body against the nearest wall. _Edward._

He caught up to me. Heh. Of course he caught up to me. He was a vampire and I was some slow, measly human. His eyes … they looked so thirsty …

Behind him stood Tanya, her eyes boring into my skin. I could almost feel their cold teeth sinking into my flesh. What was I going to do? There was nothing to do. I was going to die. I was going to die. It didn't matter if they were supposed to be vegetarians. I knew how good I smelled and how good I must taste, too. And Edward's eyes looked horribly thirsty.

I realized something. There was nothing left for me here. Edward left me for Tanya. Jacob left me for Angela. I was alone. I wasn't loved anymore. I could feel myself giving up. Life had just taken a turn for the worse. I couldn't get my life back up to the way it used to be. It wasn't possible. I couldn't do it. I think I actually wanted to die. I could almost feel myself walking towards Edward, calling to him. I actually _was_ walking to him, calling to him.

I gulped. My voice sounded rough and dry; "_I_ could quench your thirst." I saw Edward's lip curl malevolently.

"I actually haven't tried human blood before," he mused. "But there's always a first for everything. You know, there's a point where animal blood just doesn't cut it anymore. Now that I have you here before me, so helpless …" His face was that of sheer longing. "I've been dying to taste your blood for so long. So very long …" Looking in his eyes was like staring into two black holes deep in space.

"Yes. I want to die." I dropped to the ground and almost pleaded. I _did_ plead. "Please …"

Tanya looked amused. "Her blood's smelled _so_ good lately. You know, it's okay to cheat sometimes, Edward. It's okay to taste her."

"I know." Edward's face inched towards my neck. "Don't worry, Bella. We'll make sure nothing's left so you couldn't possibly live."

I couldn't believe what my words were subsequent to his. "Thank you."

Edward smiled.

I couldn't feel any pain, but I could still feel his cold teeth digging into my flesh. Soon after, I could feel another pair of teeth ripping at my skin, eager for my blood. So this was what it felt like to die. Huh. It wasn't all that bad. I could feel the venom, yes … but … in the end … it wasn't all that bad.

Oh, yeah. Charlie. Someone will have to tell him I died.

"Charlie," I gasped. I could feel the life draining out of me as the blood kept flowing.

"Don't worry." Edward licked his lips. "We'll leave your body in your room. With your clumsiness, I'm sure he'll think up some sort of explanation."

I wonder how Charlie will react to that, I thought. It'll probably be enough to give him a heart attack.

The last thing I heard was the low tinkle of Edward's melodic voice. No words, just the sound. It was enough to act as a lullaby for this deep, deep sleep.

My brain stopped working. I knew it. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't really do anything. I was dead. I knew it. And then … I saw a bright light.

It was shining so bright. I took a step forward. It came closer to me. Another step. Another, and another. Will I go to Heaven or Hell? Do I deserve to go to Heaven after fraternizing with a vampire and a werewolf, those which Edward called "Hell's creatures"?

Maybe I'll just end up in the fiery pits of Hell, I thought to myself. Yeah, that might be easier. Then I wouldn't have to worry about feeling guilty.

The bright light dimmed and I felt tired. Can you feel tired when you're dead? Is that possible?

I'll just stay here, I thought. Forget Heaven and Hell. I'll just stay right between the two. I don't deserve either of them.

I was so … tired. I sat down and lay on my back. I felt my eyelids droop, getting ready to close … they were closing … and I let them. No use fighting it now. It'll just be like an eternal sleep. That's all. I'm not afraid. It's just … a sleep … for eternity …

**The End**

**EDIT:** To clear up some confusions, Angela was chosen as the object of Jacob's imprinting because she was the only non-vain, satisfyingly sane person in the story. She was also the only girl we liked in the story. Thus, she was the only possible candidate, to us anyway. We didn't mean to pull Angela and her boyfriend Ben apart. We are sorry.  
Edward did a 180 personality switch because, as a blood-thirst vampire, no matter how vegetarian he claims to be, his instinct is still to crave human blood. After spending so much time with a human (Bella) and not eating her, he will have gone slightly crazy. However, that craziness is buried under his undying love for her. After we crushed the love, the craziness went all out. Having Edward go mental was also virtually the only method of painfully killing Bella, which was our goal all along.


End file.
